


Sickness

by boobysinger



Series: Prompt Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for 'Sickness'. Cas is sick and Dean is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

“Dean, I’m not sick,” Cas splutters from the couch, trying to sit up.   
A hand from behind him gently pushes him back down so he’s on his back, staring up at the ceiling, studying every crack and uneven lump and bump, trying to distract himself from the hammering inside his head, the burning sensation in his throat and the hot sweat that’s coating his body. “Have you seen yourself lately Cas?” Dean asked, “Because I can tell you now, you’re not exactly the picture of health.”   
“I am an angel of the lor-“   
“Yes but apparently you’re not eating enough vitamin C.” Dean said almost sympathetically whilst sitting on the arm of the couch, dabbing Cas’ forehead with a damp cloth. Cas closed his eyes and embraced the cool material being pressed against his forehead; he could feel the burning heat slowly being replaced with a more soothing sensation, only for it to be lifted away far too early, leaving the angel grumbling and curling in on himself, shivering violently.

Before Castiel could utter a word there was someone blocking the light. He looked up to see it was Dean holding various items and he signalled for Cas to sit up. Dean wrapped a blanket around the angel and sat down beside him, slowly wrapping an arm and pulling the sniffling angel wearing baggy clothes to rest against him, gently alternating between wiping a cloth against his forehead and feeding him a spoonful of chicken soup. 

Before Cas dazed off, Dean shifted them now that he had his legs down either side of him, holding him like a child with an arm round his waist and the other slowly massaging his head. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll look after you.”


End file.
